


The Phantom of Tokyo Opera House

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Musical AUs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Atsumu as Christine, Kita as Raoul, M/M, Sakusa as the Phantom, a lot of singing, olden days - 1880s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Unbeknowest to Atsumu, two men lurked in the shadows as they watched him sing.One of which was a ghost of his past, golden foxlike eyes drinking in the young man that had grown up with him as a child in the countryside of Hyogo. A smile curled on his lips as he moves to step out of the theatre, his smile never fading even as a hooded figure watched from the shadows. Curly hair framed his face, two moles barely visible behind his white mask as a smile curled on his lips.This is the story of Miya Atsumu, the man who was caught between a battle of love and music.Phantom of the Opera au.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Musical AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018174
Comments: 36
Kudos: 91





	1. Atsumu takes the stage!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to think of what other fanfic to write and was thinking of how to go about writing my SakuAtsu Star Wars fanfic when for some reason, Phantom of the Opera came into mind and I thought heck, why not? Had the privelege to watch this nearly a year ago now and I have to say it was amazing! Also kudos to my theatre eccentric fan for dragging me into West End musical hell and inspired me to write this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Atsumu groans as he collapsed onto the ground, his legs aching from having to do the same dance over and over again for the past few hours because a certain someone didn’t know their lines. He scowled at the prima ballerina, Oikawa Tooru, the darling of the Tokyo Opera House and the most annoying person he had ever met. As much as Oikawa had a great voice (which he used more often than not for driving people insane), Atsumu felt he was given way too many of the main roles in every show.

“Atsumu-san!” a voice squeaked as a certain oranged-haired ballerina barelled into him from behind. Atsumu let out an oof as he nearly face planted onto the ground, Hinata giggling as he turned to give the orange haired boy a good squeese on both cheeks.

  
“What did I tell you about jumping on me?”  
  


“What? You looked like you needed some fun!” Hinata whined as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck, squeezing him as the ballerina laughed. As much as he loved his job of being able to sing and dance, Oikawa’s presence often than not made him want to tear his hair out. Tokyo Opera House was the most prestigious of all the opera houses in the entire country and he had been lucky to be taken under the wing of Hinata’s stepfather, Akaashi Keiji. The man was not one to be trifled with; one time Atsumu decided to speak back and he received a very well deserved and well placed whack on the face.

“All right everyone! Let’s go back to the first part. Oikawa-san, if you can get back into position!” Director Ennoshita, the conductor/director of the whole freakfest called out as everyone begrudgingly got back into their positions. Atsumu stood back up, dusting dust off the sides of his costume before making his way to stand in the assembly when a loud clap sounded across the theatre. Oikawa’s face immediately turned sour about the fact someone had just crashed his part when the owner of the theatre, Ukai Ikkei stepped forward. The man was so old Atsumu called him a walking fossil, much to the man’s chagrain. He had been one of the most famous prima ballerinas in Japan, touring the world until he retired around age forty and set up the Tokyo Opera House. Behind him were two men that made Atsumu gag; one of them had cotton candy pink hair, his suit crisp with a pink tie while his companion had a dark mop of wild hair that rivalled even Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s trustful partner on the stage and lover in bed (Atsumu wished he hadn’t thought of the last bit).

“Attention everyone!” Ukai called as all the cast gathered around the edge of the stage. The two men came to a halt behind the theatre owner, their eyes taking in the opera house before moving on to the cast as the pink haired one grinned, “Very nice. I think this would suit us just nice, don’t you think my dear Matsun?”

“Agreed, my beloved Makki. I think our choice was right,” the spikey haired man grinned as Ukai scowled, “As much as I hate it, I am to retire due to contracting cancer in the past few months and been ordered to have some bedrest. While I love this place, hospital bills need to be paid. I have looked around and found these two gentlemen to be suitable for the task of babysitting you lot. Hanamaki and Matsukawa-san, this lot is all yours.” Ukai gave a bow before walking away, a loud cough echoing as the doors slammed behind him. Silence hung above the cast, no one knowing what to do when Oikawa, the ever annoying flirt stepped to the front of the stage and put out his hand, flirty smile in place as he winked.

“Name’s Oikawa Tooru but you must have heard of me. Prima Ballerina, soprano extradinaire of the theatre at your service.” He flashed the two men a wink just before getting hit in the head by one annoyed Iwaizumi Hajime, the man forcing the ballerina to bow as he muttered, “Sorry but I promise you, this idiot is as stupid as this lot can get so please don’t judge us.” A chorus of laughs echoed across the room, Matsukawa and Hanamaki grinning as the smiled.

“Well then. Glad you all are on board with this! We’re going to be taking over this theatre from now on, although we don’t know jackshit what is going on so if you would delight us, Mr Director-san, what in the world is going on around here? The only memo I’m getting is that there is an elephant in the room quite literally and Mr Oikawa seems to be having a hard time singing?”

“What?! I was just warming up!” Oikawa squawked as he clears his throat, preparing to sing when all of a sudden, the curtains above came crashing down on him. he barely had time to utter a scream as Iwaizumi quickly shoves him out of harms way, the man nearly getting crushed by the curtains as the cast erupted into screams. Ballerinas were beginning to run off stage while Akaashi called for order, Ennoshita trying in vain to tap his conducting baton on the stage for quiet.

“Silence!” Akaashi yells as all movement stops. Akaashi, the caretaker of the inhabitants and workers of the opera, as well as Atsumu’s guardian clears his throat as he approaches the front of the stage where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were staring at a bawling Oikawa as he sighs.

“As you can see, all sorts of things happen in this theatre. When something is done out of the line of his wishes…”

“Wishes?! What the hell are you even talking about?! I have tried to earn my place here for so long and I don’t think I ever came across such a stupid lie before!” Oikawa snaps as he gets up, shoving past Iwaizumi as he glares at Akaashi in the eye. The man barely even flinches as they had a stare down, Matsukawa slowly clearing his throat as he asks, “What on earth is Mr Oikawa talking about?” Akaashi turns to look at their new bosses in the eye, a haunted look lingering on his face as he whispers, “The Phantom of the Opera house.”

“The what?’

“You heard me. For the past twenty years I have been here, there has always been strange things going on. Legend has it that a certain opera ghost lives within these walls, running the theatre from behind the scenes and making sure if runs smoothly. Ukai himself has come across several plays the Opera Ghost has written himself and this was one of them.”

Both bosses stared at Akaashi for a moment before twin grins curled on their faces, both of them moving to rub their chins as they murmured.

“Curious, isn’t this Hanamakii?”

“Indeed it is, my dear Matsukawa.” Both of them nodded as Oikawa growls, “I don’t see why he is so adamant on taking me out!” Akaashi rolls his eyes as Atsumu snickers, knowing that the caretaker wasn’t a fan of the opera singer one tiny bit when Oikawa stumbles, nearly losing his footing as Iwaizumi barely managaes to catch him.

“Oi, are you alright?” he asked as Oikawa scowled, “Shit, just feeling a little dizzy and…” he grimaces when he realises that something was wrong with his left foot, his anger having taken over to the point he hadn’t realise he had been injured as Hanamaki and Matsukawa tutted.

“Oh no. This can’t do,” Hanamaki mutters as he climbs onto the stage, reaching out to help Oikawa to his feet. The opera singer’s eyes went wide as he squeaks, “Makki-chan! I really like you now!” as Matsukawa chuckles, “He’s married to me unfortunately.”

“Makki! Matsun! I will make sure to turn this show into a success!”

“No can do. You’re not allowed to perform with your foot like that!” Ennoshita scowls, the director having been silent the entire time as Oikawa sticks a tongue out at him, “Then who else would be able to replace me?” Silence hung in the air for a moment before Hinata squeaks out, the tiny ballerina raising his hand as he yelps, “Atsumu-san can take his place! He’s a good singer and everything!” Oikawa snorts when Akaashi puts his hand up, vouching for his ward as he nods.

“It is true. Miya Atsumu has been taking lessons from a very good teacher. I have the upmost confidence that he will be able to play the role.” He gives his son a wink as Hinata smiles, Oikawa close to stomping his foot as Hanamaki raised an eyebrow, “And who is this Miya Atsumu person?” Hinata elbows Atsumu in the ribs, forcing him to step forward. The blonde may be a blabbermouth and love the spotlight but right now, he felt like he was being scrutinised by the bosses as Hanamaki and Matsukawa took a good look at him.

“Hmm, not bad not bad. Has the looks,” Hanamaki murmurs as Matsukawa interjects, “But of course, not as beautiful as you, Oikawa.” Oikawa blushes as Iwaizumi silently snorts, Atsumu gulping as Hanamaki grins.

“Ok then, how about you give us a test run. Would you sing for us now, Atsumu?” Atsumu gulps, praying that he was able to sing immediately when Akaashi places a comforting hand on his shoulder, the caretaker smiling as Atsumu nods. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing, his voice slowly floating into the air as the cast was soon enchanted with his voice.

“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you’ll try. When you find that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.”

Unbeknowest to Atsumu, two men lurked in the shadows as they watched him sing.

One of which was a ghost of his past, golden foxlike eyes drinking in the young man that had grown up with him as a child in the countryside of Hyogo. A smile curled on his lips as he moves to step out of the theatre, his smile never fading even as a hooded figure watched from the shadows. Curly hair framed his face, two moles barely visible behind his white mask as a smile curled on his lips.

This is the story of Miya Atsumu, the man who was caught between a battle of love and music.


	2. Think of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea – but if you can still remember, stop and think of me.. think of all the things, we’ve shared and seen – don’t think about the things which might have been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so ended up writing a couple of chapters and watching some Youtube videos to refresh my memories. Pretty fun to imagine them singing, especially Oikawa being a diva hahahaha! Atsumu is much more mild here than in canon so hope you guys dont mind!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kita watches as Atsumu sings on the stage alone, dressed in beautiful robes made of gold, green and red. As he moved, he could see how much he had changed; long legs moved under the fabric and his voice, it was the most melodious thing he had ever heard. Kita smiles as he watches his childhood friend and crush sing, Atsumu’s smile wide as he enraptured the crowd with his song.

“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea – but if you can still remember, stop and think of me.. think of all the things, we’ve shared and seen – don’t think about the things which might have been…” he smiles at the crowd as some of the women swoon. Even some of the men were blushing as he sang, his lips curling as he continued to sing.

“Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we’ll never do. There will never be a day, when I won’t think of you.” Kita reaches out, wanting to just reach out and catch a hold of his robes, to remind him of who he was. Instead, he grasps his fingers together, stilling himself as whispers.

“Could it be? Could it be Atsumu?” he smiles as he slowly claps, whispering a “Bravo” to the unexpecting singer as he thinks, “Oh what a change. You’re really not a bit the gawkish boy that once you were. He may not remember me, but I remember him.” Memories of the three of them running through the fields, of Atsumu giggling as he handed him a bouquet of flowers. The younger Kita would blush as Atsumu grins, placing a flower crown he had made on top of his grey curls before smiling.

  
“When I’m older, I’m going to marry Shin-chan!” He didn’t go as far to give him a kiss, although at one point Kita had wished he had done so.

“Oya oya, is Shin-chan in love?” Mirio, his older brother smirked as he blushed scarlet. Their younger sister, Rin was snickering as their brother tried not to dissolve into a puddle of feels. He had a bouquet of flowers waiting on the seat next to them, Kita shushing his siblings as Atsumu sang.

“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea – but please promise me that sometimes you will think of…” Atsumu takes a breath as he begins to warble, his voice rising higher and higher into the air. at one point, Kita was so sure that he could shatter glass with his voice, his voice dragging until he finally brings it crashing down, “Oooooooooof me!” With that, the crowd was standing and clapping wildly, cheers and whistles flying in the air. Some roses were even thrown onto the stage as Atsumu bowed, his cheeks dusted red from exhaustion and happiness as Kita clapped.

After all of this time, fate had finally reunited them once more!

…

Atsumu grins as he was surrounded by the ballet dancers, most of them clambering to give him his congratulations on doing a great job. Hinata was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, trying to get to his friend before finally managing to barrel into his chest. Atsumu laughed as he stroked the orange-haired boy’s head, Hinata yelping at how cool his singing was the entire time. Atsumu could already imagine Oikawa having a field day once the newspaper releases an article about his debut as an opera singer, the fox-like boy grinning from ear to ear when a loud clap fills the air. All of them turned to see Akaashi, the man imposing in his dark suit as he scowls, “All of you, don’t go flocking around the poor boy! He has been singing long enough. In fact, if all of you have so much energy, why don’t you start correcting your dancing? I have seen the lot of you performing much better than you did today!”

“No fair! We’re tired now!” Hinata whined as the rest of the dancers began grumbling among each other but with one look, Akaashi shut them all up and they began to line up along the long mirror to rehearse. Hinata gave a weak smile to Atsumu, mouthing that he would see him shortly as the star of the day made his way to his dressing room. He grinned as he saw the piles of roses from admirers and fans heaped up in the room; maybe he should send some to Osamu to help brighten up his restaurant when he saw a single rose on the table. As he picked it up, his heart throbbed when he noticed that there was a length of black ribbon tied around the thorny stem, the symbol that the Angel of Music had just been there. Atsumu sighs, hoping that everything would be alright and he could end the night on a high note when he heard a voice warbling through the air, haunting and deep as it reverberated through his bones.

“Bravi, bravi, bravissimi.”

Good, good, very good.

That was what the voice meant. Atsumu couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit better, the hints of a smile beginning to form on his face when the door banged open and Hinata barrelled inside, the boy seeming to still be brimming with energy as he pounced on Atsumu.

“Atsumu-san! Why did you sneak off to the dressing room so quickly? Didn’t you want to go and say hi to some of the patrons? I heard one of our new sponsors is here tonight.” Atsumu scoffs, knowing how annoying it would be to continue the smile and wave act with people who were only interested in making profit from the opera house. He gave Hinata a pat on the back just as the smaller ballerina swiped the rose with the black ribbon from the dressing table, a smirk on his lips as he cooed.

“Oh, did you have an admirer already?”

  
“Oh shut up shrimp!” Atsumu squawked as the boy cackled. Despite being the son of a very strict Opera Chief, the boy seemed to have taken more of his other father’s traits. Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi’s husband was a loud booming business man who was involved in making sure the opera house stays afloat. As booming and childish as he was, the man knew how to manage the money spent and donated to the cause, often coming to visit his husband and son whenever he wasn’t too busy playing volleyball with his mates.

“Sheesh, you never told me that you knew how to sing so well! Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were just perfect!” he bounced up and down as he grabbed Atsumu’s hands. The sparkle in his eye was visible, Atsumu knowing full well how much Hinata wished to star in a show one day without having to ride the tailcoats of his strict father. As good as he was in dancing, his singing still wasn’t up to scratch, resulting in him not being able to take on the role of opera singer.

“I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?!” Hinata yelped as Atsumu sighed. As stupid as it sounded, even he had yet to see the man in the flesh. It all began one night when he had just moved into the opera house and was sniffling in bed, scared to have been separated from his twin who had gone on to be an apprentice chef. When their father had died, both of them had been sent off to different locations; one reason being which that Osamu loathed anything to do with singing and dancing. With the aid of one of his old friends, Osamu had been taken under the wing of the prestigious Suna family who had several chain restaurants around the world. Last time he checked, Osamu was close to getting engaged to the Suna family’s heir, Rintarou. Atsumu smiled to himself as he picked up the rose, twirling it in his hand as he whispers.

“Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he’d appear. Now as I sing I can sense him… and I know he’s here.” When he cried himself to sleep, the angel of music had beckoned him to sing, slowly teaching him the ways to sing in the darkness of the night. Atsumu never had much recollection or what happened during the meetings, only that he could feel that he was improving and his teacher was guiding him every step of the way. Atsumu wished he could at least see him in the flesh once. He traces a hand on top of the dressing table, a fond smile on his face.

“Here in this room he calls me softly… somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he’s always with me. He the unseen genius.” Atsumu shudders as he closes his arms around himself. He could feel the presence of the Opera Ghost within the small confines of the room, sending a chill down his spine as Hinata stutters, “You must have been dreaming, Atsumu-san. Stories like that don’t come true. I mean, ghosts don’t exist. You keep talking in riddles and its not like you.” He seems to have lost Atsumu as the man looks up at the ceiling, his mouth parting as he calls out for his tutor.

“Angel of music! Guide and guardian, grant me your glory!”

“Who is this angel.. has Atsumu-san gone mad?”

“Angel of music, hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…” Atsumu feels the energy getting sucked from him as he props an elbow on his dressing table. As much as he loves his tutor, his presence somehow seems to suck everything from him. His body felt weak and his mind often turning in circles once a session was over. Often he couldn’t even recall what exercises he had done with the mystery man but somehow found himself doing them just fine before his performances. Hinata frowns as he presses a hand onto Atsumu’s forehead, checking to see if he was alright as he murmurs, “You’re pretty pale Atsumu-san.”

  
“As much as he is an amazing teacher, he frightens me. I don’t know what he would do if I ever disobey him and seeing how he managed to drive Oikawa to the point of getting injured, I fear of what would happen to me if I disobey him.” He shivers as Hinata wraps his arms around him, the ballerina letting the older boy breath in and out slowly before patting his head. When Atsumu used to get into a slump, Hinata would be the one comforting him until he gets back to his feet. Atsumu had been a noisy person when he first came but the moment he realised how far he was behind the others, he learned how to shut his trap and follow orders. Hinata smiles as he gives a reassuring kiss on his head as the door opens, Akaashi standing at the threshold as both boys spring apart.

“Hinata, you should let Atsumu rest and go for practice. The others have already started.” His voice was firm as Hinata sighs, bowing goodnight to Atsumu and hurrying out. Akaashi gives a nod to him and follows his son out, leaving Atsumu to sit and take a breath before taking in the roses around him. Somehow, even with all the radiance around him, he felt so… lonely and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked in Youtube and it is possible for a male to sing this song so yay! Atsumu singing this isn't a pipe dream!
> 
> Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or end of the week.


	3. The Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good discussion with my Phantom of the Opera and all things musical expert of a best friend and damn, finally I have a good idea on how to end this on a high note. Fangirls rule haha! Even got me thinking if I should try my hand at writing Les Mis but at the same time I'm only familiar with certain bits and the rest I'm like wth is going on so guess I will have to consult her. 
> 
> Plus, might even be co-writing with her on a Touken Ranbu fanfic soon fufu. Man its so nice to fangirl and have ideas and motivate each other to write fanfics.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kita wishes he could be left alone as his siblings and the owners of the opera house, Matsukawa and Hanamaki trailed after him. Both men were snickering with glee about how amazing the performance was and were already having ideas on what to do next when they finally stepped in front of Atsumu’s dressing room. Kita gulped as his siblings snickered behind him, the man doing his best to school his features into an impassive expression as Matsukawa and Hanamaki threw their arms around him.

“So Lord Kita, what do you think of his performance tonight? I was surprised to know that the boy could even sing,” Hanamaki grinned as Kita sighed, “I think it was good.”

“Indeed it is! Once it makes the headlines in the papers tomorrow, we’ll sell out in no time! I wonder what we should do next in preparation for the next phase.” Kita could practically hear the greed dripping off his tongue as Kita sighed, turning to give his sliblings one look that told them to get out of his way. Even his older brother flinched as he turned to the two men, smiling as he said, “If you would excuse me, I would like a moment alone with Mr Miya.” The smile was deadly enough that made the two yelp and quickly make their way into the crowd, the other Kitas shrugging as they allowed their brother to see his childhood flame. Rin gave him a wink as Kita rolled his eyes, shooing them away before taking a breath. He gripped the bouquet of roses harder before moving to knock on the door, his heart nearly stopping when it opened and revealed Atsumu sitting at his dressing table, his face illuminated by the light.

He looked breathtaking as Kita stepped closer, the singer lost in his own thoughts as he held a single rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. Kita cleared his throat as he approached, barely stirring Atsumu from his thoughts as he called out, “Atsumu, its been a while.” It was then when the blond decided to look up, his head snapping up to meet golden. He could see his mouth opening into an O before morphing into a smile, the singer getting up from his seat and barelling into Kita’s waiting arms.

“Kita-san! I haven’t seen you since I moved to Tokyo!” he yelped as Kita smiled, “Its nice to see you to.” He really prayed that the flowers wouldn’t be crushed as he slowly peeled Atsumu off from him, the singer smiling widely as Kita blushed, offering the flowers to him as he murmured, “Good job out there Atsumu.” Now it was the singer’s turn to blush as he murmured thanks and accepted the flowers from him, bowing as Kita took him in. He had grown so much; he used to be so small as a child but now he was towering over him by a good few inches. He wondered how Osamu was doing, making a note to bring him to his restaurant for supper later as Atsumu stammered, “Uh Kita-san! What brings you here tonight? I’m sure it must have been a long journey for you to Tokyo.”

“Yes it was but I wanted to see how my childhood friend would do in his debut performance.” He bit back from saying how he had yearned to see him for so long, not knowing when would be the best time to see him. After becoming a patron of the opera house, he snatched the chance to come and visit him, the man smiling as he gently took Atsumu’s hand in his.

“Remember when we were younger and you used to say you would be a good singer? You would sing until Osamu would run away with Rin,” Atsumu laughed at that as Kita smiled. The younger Miya never liked the way his older brother sung and while it had been true that he wasn’t that good of a singer, now it was a different story.

“Yeah, and now Samu has to deal with me singing all the time,” Atsumu grins as Kita nods, “Indeed.” He gently took hold of Atsumu’s hand, his gloved hand brushing against his knuckles as Atsumu whispered, “You know, father’s words did come true.” Kita raises an eyebrow as Atsumu continues, a dazed smile on his face.

“When I’m in heaven, my child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, father is dead, Kita-san and I have indeed been visited by the Angel of Music.” Kita shuddered, thinking of the times the older Miya had spoken of the so called Angel of Music. He thought the man might be a bit mad but given how Atsumu had improved drastically…

No. He couldn’t let ghosts and myths haunt him when he was in front of him right now.

“I don’t doubt it. And now, we’ll go to supper.” Atsumu’s face pales as he slowly drops his hand from Kita’s, Kita’s heart skipping a beat as Atsumu whispered, his eyes looking around the room as though someone was watching them as he whispers, “No Kita-san. The Angel of Music is very strict.”

“I won’t keep you up late. We’re just going to go visit Osamu’s restaurant.”

“I can’t, Kita-san.” Kita could feel his temper rising ever so slightly, doing his best to bite his tongue as he sighs, “You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes, Tsumu.” He gives Atsumu’s hand a peck before walking out, slamming the door behind him to leave Atsumu standing. He gently cradled the hand that had been kissed, his heart hammering as he looked around. He could feel his presence there…

They were not alone.

“Kita-san!” Atsumu yells as he rushes to the door, wanting to chase after his former childhood crush before he sinks to the ground. A single tear escaped his eyes as he tries to breath. His body shook as his fingers curled against the polished wood of the door, his knees touching the cold floor as he whispers, “Things have changed, Kita-san.” Somehow he knew that the opera ghost had heard, his heart hammering against his chest just as he heard a voice echoing across the room.

“Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!” the voice was thunderous, filled with anger as Atsumu shook to his bones. Despite the tone of voice, he felt himself getting spell bound by the voice, his eyes searching for it as he slowly looked around. His called out to him, his ears straining to get more of the deep voice as he called out.

“Angel I hear you. Speak- I listen… stay by my side. Guide me! Angel my soul was weak, forgive me… enter at last, Master!” There was a low chuckle in the air as the man began to speak, his voice ensnaring Atsumu’s heart as he cried out, “Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in the shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror – I am there inside!” Atsumu blinks as he sees his mirror slowly shifting. As he squinted closer, he could see a man standing within it, black curls framing his face. He could almost make out two moles on top of his eyebrows, his nose sharp as a white mask covered half of his face. Even so, Atsumu could tell that he was beautiful, his body wrapped in a black suit and cloak as he cried out.

“Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant me your glory! Angel of music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel…” The man smiles as he beckons Atsumu closer, his gloved hands pulling him on invisible strings as he whispered, “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me : Angel of Music…” Atsumu reaches out as the mirror parts, his mind already foggy as he slowly takes the man’s hand, letting himself get pulled in.

He doesn’t take notice of Kita’s frantic voice as the man pounds on the door from the other side, screaming out his name as the mirror slid shut behind them.

By the time the door was slammed open, Kita was met with an empty room, Atsumu gone from his sight.

“Atsumu! Angel!”

…

The rest of the journey felt like a dream for Atsumu. He faintly made out the narrow corridors that lined the underground of the opera house, brackets holding torches as he was led down. The man’s grip on his hand was firm, slowly guiding him through the darkness as their feet pattered on the ground. Looking at him now, Atsumu remembers faintly of a shadow lurking in the darkness, calling out to him and lulling him to sleep on bad nights and smiling from behind the mirror whenever he performed well.

In sleep he sang to him. In dreams he came… that voice which calls to him and speaks his name. And does he dream again, for now he find…

“The Phantom of the Opera is there – inside my mind,” Atsumu thought as they were led down another corridor, the man’s voice haunting and sweet as it continued to enrapture his mind.

“Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind,” he stops to bring Atsumu’s face back to face the front, the singer having had turned back for a mere moment as the remnants of Kita’s voice flooded his mind, “the Phantom of the Opera is there – inside your mind.”

As they descended down cobbled steps, Atsumu vaguely recalls stepping foot in a boat. The vessel rocked gently on the water as the Phantom rowed them through the darkness, the sound of splashing echoing off the walls. Atsumu slowly turns to look at the Phantom, his face all but shrouded by his mask. Those who have seen his face draw back in fear.

“I am the mask you wear,” he whispers, now realising why the Phantom chose him. He couldn’t go out for some reason and Atsumu was just the puppet he could control to fulfil his plans. He doesn’t take notice as he and the Phantom joined each other in song, their voices bouncing off the walls as they sang as one.

“Your/ my spirit and your/my voice in one combined : the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/ my mind.” Slowly they came upon a gate, the structure rising to allow them to step through. In the darkness, Atsumu could make out an underground cove, the darkness lit up by several candle sticks stuck around.

“In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery,” the Phantom whispers as Atsumu answers, “were both in you.”

“And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera, is inside your/ my mind.” Atsumu feels a hand taking his, guiding him onto dry land. The singer sways as the Phantom slowly touched his cheek, onyx eyes taking him in hungrily as he whispers, “Sing, my Angel of Music.”

“He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera,” Atsumu sings as the Phantom whips of his cloak, throwing it over an armchair. He rolls up his sleeves with precision, revealing toned muscles as he beckons Atsumu to sing.

“Sing for me!”

Atsumu couldn’t stop as he began vocalising, his voice growing higher and higher as he felt his muscles constrict. He had never sung this high ever and he could feel the notes dragging out longer and longer as the Phantom urged him to sing more.

“Sing!” Atsumu continues to sing until he finally couldn’t take it anymore, his knees buckling underneath him as he fell backwards. He vaguely recalls being caught by the Phantom and placed on something warm, his mind drifting off to sleep as he dreamt of angels and music.

The Phantom stands over him, watching at his Angel of Music. He slowly reached out to tuck a stray strand of golden hair away from his face, Atsumu’s face soft in sleep as he pressed a kiss onto his bare knuckles.

“Welcome to my home, my Angel of Music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how many times I watched, heard and rewatched Youtube videos just to make this scene haha! If only I was this diligent in researching for uni assignments fufu.
> 
> Next chapter will be up during the weekend!


	4. The music of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender… turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a crazy roll with musicals now! I keep switching between Mamma Mia, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables and now Sound of Music to the point I'm actually writing a Sound of Music fanfic, SakuAtsu style!
> 
> Save me from the next 10 hours of class I have today kamisama!
> 
> Enjoy.

The next time Atsumu’s eyes open, he was greeted with the dim light lighting the cavern. He slowly sat up, a black cloak falling from his body as he looked around. His head was clearer from the night before, everything that happened in between being a blur as the fear began to settle in. he hugged onto his shoulders, the thin fabric of his night shirt not helping to fend off the cold as he took in his surroundings.

It appeared that he was in some sort of underground cavern. Several torches lighted the way with several tall golden candlesticks illuminating various parts of the room. A bed was shoved in the corner of the cavern along with piles of chests that had been set up in an orderly fashion. There was even a full length mirror propped up against the wall, Atsumu gulping as he slowly got up and tried to tip toe towards the Phantom.

The Phantom was seated at a black study desk, his hand scratching away on parchment with his quill. He appeared deep in thought, his face still covered with his mask as he concentrated. His curls fell over his face, making him look somewhat even more handsome as Atsumu shook his head, trying to find his voice to call out to him when he accidently bumped into something. The singer had to do his best not to let out a squawk as a musical box began to play, a haunting melody filling the air as he looked at it. The music box was just about the creepiest thing he had ever seen; an ugly monkey sat on top of a red velvet cushion, holding a pair of cymbals as it clashed them together.

“You’re awake?” a voice called, deep and melodious as Atsumu turned to see the Phantom looking straight at him. Atsumu gulped, wringing his hands as he looked at his teacher in the flesh for the first time as he asked, “Why did you bring me here?” The Phantom merely smiles from his seat, sending shivers down Atsumu’s spine as his eyes drank him in.

“I brought you here for one purpose and one alone. Ever since I heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me. To sing for my music.”

“What? You can’t just go up there and sing?” Atsumu asks, a bit of his curiosity coming in as the man grips the side of his mask, his fingers brushing the porcelain material as he scowls, “You wouldn’t want me to be seen up there.”

“I’m sorry but I ain’t gonna be your puppet! I have people waiting up there for me and I…” Atsumu starts as the Phantom shushes him. He immediately stiffens as the man brought a finger to his lips, a small lilt in his voice as he speaks.

“If you stay here where night time is forever, it heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.” Atsumu found himself nodding at that, his mind going back to its foggy state as the Phantom smiles. He brings a hand to Atsumu’s face, his hand cold even underneath the glove as Atsumu shivers. He wantd to run away from this mysterious person but he kept getting dragged to him like a moth to light.

“Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender… turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,” his hand moves to graze Atsumu’s cheek, the singer slowly turning to look at dark eyes as he sang. The Phantom’s singing was hypnotising, the singer slowly feeling his body letting loose as the Phantom began to hold onto him. He sank against him, letting himself melt against the touch of fabric. Through hazy eyes, he turns to see the man’s eyes getting darker, lost in the trance of his singing. Slowly, he reaches out to touch the mask, his fingers curling around it just as the Phantom let’s out a shout. He pushes Atsumu back as he huddles against his desk, his hand holding onto his mask as he yells.

“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon – is this what you see?” There was a pause in the air as Atsumu’s trance was broken, the singer realising that the Phantom was now a shaking mess as he tried to clean his mask. Even though he had been all over him early, right now it seemed as though he reacted badly to Atsumu’s touch to the point he had to clean himself. The Phantom had already taken a cloth and was rubbing at it without removing it, a scowl on his face as Atsumu snaps, “Whats the big idea? You dare to touch me and now you won’t even let me touch your mask?”

“Only I am allowed to lay a hand on you. Would you even dare to look of bear to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven,” the Phantom slowly touches his face, his eyes cast on the ground before moving to stand in front of Atsumu. The singer froze in place as the Phantom raises his hand, his eyes squeezing shut as he expected a hit from him.

Instead, the Phantom merely grabs him by the arm and begins singing once more, his voice lulling him into fogginess as Atsumu slowly follows him. He vaguely remembers getting onto the small boat and the Phantom pushing off the shore, rowing them back to the Opera House as Atsumu whispers.

“Tell me, Angel of Music. What is a name I can call you?” The man flinches, his hand coming to hold onto his mask. He debated answering for a while before whispering, Atsumu almost not catching his name as he whispers, “Kiyoomi. Sakusa Kiyoomi. But others like Ukai Ikkei and Akaashi Keiji know me as the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Omi-kun eh? That’s a beautiful name,” Atsumu whispers as they bobbed off into the night, Sakusa’s voice fogging his mind as he sings, “Come we must return – those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.”

…

Hinata taps his foot on the ground, nearly driving the other ballerinas mad from all the tapping. He kept looking around for Atsumu, wondering if the singer would come as promised to hang out with him once he was done organising his stuff. Ever since he was promoted, Atsumu hardly ever spent time with the ballerina anymore, leaving him with the others to practice dance after dance until Hinata got blisters. As much as he loved dancing, nothing was the same without his best friend, the ballerina’s eyes dropping as Tanaka, the Opera Chief’s stagehand grins.

“Come here, my children. Let me tell you a story of a certain phantom of the opera.” He wore a cape made from one of the spare curtains and held a rope from the set of one of their earlier shows, Hinata wondering how Akaashiw as going to react once he realises he had been messing around with equipment as the man grins.

“Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew.” He cackles as he inserts his hand between his neck and the noose of the lasso before pulling the rope taunt. There were both shrieks of delight and horror from the assembled group of ballerinas, Hinata merely rolling his eyes as how Yachi nearly had a heartattack from seeing the lasso being pulled and Yamaguchi having to give her CPR to bring her back. Tsukishima looked very bored, the blonde yawning about wanting to go to bed as Tanaka grins.

“You must always be on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso.” There was a flash of light, the group turning to see two figures rising from the ground. Yamaguchi and Yachi let out twin screams before barrelling away, Tsukishima rubbing his eyes to see if he wasn’t dreaming. Tanaka was gawking like a goldfish as the cloaked figure approach them, a single body in their arms as Hinata immediately recognised the man’s hair.

“Atsumu-san!” he calls out as a hand was thrown out to stop him. akaashi gives him a look that tells him to stop, Hinata stopping in his tracks as his father stepped forward. The man in the mask, Hinata guessing him being the Phantom gives him a bow before handing over the unconscious Atsumu to Akaashi. The Opera Chief gently took him from the Phantom’s arms, giving him a low bow as the Phantom disappears into the darkness, leaving nothing as much as a sweep of his cloak. The group gulps, Tanaka’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat as Akaashi turns to them all, his expression grave.

“Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Tanaka Ryunosuke, hold your tongue. He will burn you with the heat of his eyes.” Tanaka gulps at his words as Akaashi gestures for Hinata to follow him, the smaller ballerina following his father towards the dorms. Despite his new status, Atsumu still lived in the same shared living quarters as Hinata. The room was small, with two small beds and a bedside table for each of them to put things in. A single oil lamp lit up the space, a high window imbedded into the stone wall to give them a clear view of the night sky and the streets below them.

Akaashi gently placed Atsumu on his bed, drawing the covers over his body. He took notice of how cold the boy was, Atsumu barely even stirring as Hinata asks, “Is he alright?”

“Knocked out, but I think he will live. He’s probably just tired from all of the activities from tonight.” Akaashi had a faraway look on his face as he gives the boy a stroke on the cheek, arranging his hair before tucking him in properly. Atsumu was treated like a son to him and Hinata considered him both a best friend and a brother to himself. Watching the blonde sleeping away in such peace after being stolen by the Phantom made Hinata wonder what he had encountered wherever he went. Kita had been livid about the singer’s disappearance, calling for Makki and Matsun to call security to search for the missing singer although that ended in vain since the two had left for a party and were pretty drunk to even do anything. The patron had nearly combusted them with his glare before taking his leave, promising to return the next day to discuss things with them.

“Hinata, you should get some rest. You have had a long day.” Hinata hums as his father gives him a peck on the head, the man giving his son’s hair a ruffle before walking out. As the door closed behind him, Hinata moves to give Atsumu’s hand a squeese, shuddering at how cold it was before whispering.

“Atsumu-san, what did you get yourself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly related to this chapter but going to list down some potential fics I might write. Leave a comment if you would like one of them to come true!
> 
> 1\. SakuAtsu Star Wars au - Sakusa is a Sith Lord under Kylo Ren but develops a Force Bond with Atsumu, a racer turned Jedi (eventually they end up together, not sure how to go about that haha!)
> 
> 2\. Tarzan IwaOi au (cuz Iwa-chan is a gorilla haha!) - Iwaizumi as Tarzan and Oikawa as a crazy scientist trying to study gorillas. He doesnt expect to fall for the man who acts like a gorilla himself!
> 
> 3\. Les Mis au - Kuroo as Valjean and he takes in Keiji, Suga's orphaned kid who eventually falls for Bokuto. I like the musical but not too well versed in it so not sure if I would be confident enough to write it all out.
> 
> Have your picking and have fun! Next chapter is up on Saturday!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!


	5. Puppets on strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mystery after gala night it says,” Makki grins as he flips the pages of the article. Matsun smirks as he picks up another tabloid, his eyes scanning the title written in large lettering as he reads it out loud, “Mystery of the soprano’s flight.”
> 
> “Mystified.”
> 
> “We are mystified – we expected..”
> 
> “Foul play,” the two finished the sentence together before breaking down into laughter, holding on their sides as Matsun slams the paper onto the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here! Finally!!!!

Matsun and Makki grinned as they checked paycheck after paycheck. The dollar signs could literally be seen shining in their eyes as the two men counted away perched on their plush leather seats.

Scattered on top of the mahogany desk were a series of articles on the mysterious disappearance of Atsumu after his show. After Kita had tried to find him to no avail, he called the police only to find that the boy had been tucked away in bed in his room the very same night. While the two Opera House owners weren’t exactly pleased at the fact that their patron had made an uproar about it, it did do them a service since the tabloids and gossip magazines were all about trying to figure out who could have stolen the singer away.

“Mystery after gala night it says,” Makki grins as he flips the pages of the article. Matsun smirks as he picks up another tabloid, his eyes scanning the title written in large lettering as he reads it out loud, “Mystery of the soprano’s flight.”

“Mystified.”

“We are mystified – we expected..”

“Foul play,” the two finished the sentence together before breaking down into laughter, holding on their sides as Matsun slams the paper onto the desk.

“Bad news on soprano scene. First Oikawa and now Atsumu. Still, at least the seats get sold,” Matsun grins as Makki licks his lips, “And the gossip’s worth its weight in gold.” The two of them cackle before sharing a kiss, Matsun giving his husband a squeese as he grins.

“What a way to run a business. Spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers.”

“Opera! To the hell with Gluck and Handel – it’s a scandal that’ll pack ‘em in the aisles!” the two of them laughed. Makki was about to reach under the desk to bring out a bottle of wine he had stashed there when the doors to their office burst open to reveal a very harried Ennoshita Chikara. The man had been pretty flustered about the disappearance of his lead singer, his eye bags prominent as he raises his fist in the air.

“Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!”

“Come on now, Ennoshita-san. Please don’t shout. It’s publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity,” Makki says as his ears began to ring when the conductor steps forward. The two notice that he had a letter in his hand that was crushed in his fist, the scowl on his face never leaving as he slams it onto the table, “But we have no cast! How do I run a show without a cast?!”

  
“My dear Ennoshita, haven’t you seen the queue?” Matsun smiles as he tries to sort out the mess of papers on their desk (and also to hide the paychecks the tabloids had sent them for giving information on Atsumu’s disappearance.” His hand grazes over two unopened letters, each stamped with the insignia of a weasel in black. Ennoshita raises an eyebrow as he recognises the insignia from the countless number of times he had been forced for conduct plays he hadn’t even written, lest lose his head as he sighs, “You got one from him too?” He raised the crushed letter, the insignia barely visible from being torn as Matsun sighs.

“I guess we have to read it?” He slips out his letter opener, slicing open the envelope to pull out a single parchment. Beautiful cursive flowed across the letter, not a single drop of ink on its pages as he read it out loud, Makki and Ennoshita straining to hear it.

“Dear Matsukawa Issei-san, what a charming gala! Atsumu enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Oikawa left –“ Makki snorts to that as Ennoshita tried to stifle a snigger, “otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!”

“Wait, the other letter is for you, Hiro,” Matsun says as he hands the other letter to his husband. Makki takes the letter opener from him, slicing open the letter to peer at its contents, his eyes narrowing as he read out loud.

“Dear Hanamaki Takahiro-san, just a brief reminder; my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O” Makki could almost hear the voice of the Phantom breathing down his neck, sending goosebumps down his spine as he whispered, “No one likes a debtor, so it’s better if my orders are obeyed!”

Both men turned to look at each other before turning to the letters in their hand, their gazes narrowing as they snapped, “Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain?” Makki examines both letters, trying to calm his husband down with a few pats on the back as he reads them once more.

“There are both signed O.G…”

“Well who the hell is he?” Ennoshita snaps when all three men finally realised the sender before shouting, “Shit, it’s the Opera Ghost!”

“Well, this isnt amusing at all,” Matsun huffs as Ennoshita snarls, “He’s abusing our position! I already have to direct his plays, the hell I will allow for him to do whatever he pleases!”

“And we have to pay him!” Makki snorts as Matsun nods just as the doors slammed opened to reveal a fuming Kita. Well, his exterior was calm but the aura he was emitting was that of someone who was out for murder as the three men gulped. As he approached in a whirl of black, he brandished a similar letter in the air, indicating he must have got the Phantom’s letter as he snaps.

“Where is he?”

“You mean Oikawa?” Makki asks as Kita sighed, “I mean Atsumu. Where is he?”

“Well, how should we know?” Matsun snorts as Kita snarls, “I want an answer! I take it you sent me this note?” He brandishes it in front of the owners face as Matsun bats his hand away, “What’s all of this nonsense?”

“Of course not! Why would I send a letter to you?” Ennoshita growls as Kita’s gaze turns to Makki and Matsun. Both men visibly shrunk away from him as his golden eyes pierced through them, both of them shaking in their shoes as Makki stammers, “Don’t look at us! We don’t know anything about her!”

“She’s not with you then?”

“Of course not! If he is, we would have told you!” Matsun groans as Ennoshita taps the letter against his forehead.

“We’re in the dark about Atsumu’s whereabouts,” he sighs as Kita pinches the bridge of his nose. He already stayed awake the entire night, waiting for Atsumu to return but when he saw the tabloids being released about his disappearance, he couldn’t sit around any longer and left for the Opera House first thing in the morning. He had received a mysterious letter during the night as well, his hand shaking as he read through the contents on the way to the Opera House.

“Do not fear for Mr Atsumu. The Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.” The words had made Kita nearly ball up the paper in frustration, the owners looking very much dumbfounded on what had just happened as Kita whispers, “If you didn’t write it, then who did?”

Before anyone could answer, the doors slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Oikawa. The man had his furs thrown around his shoulders, the scowl on his face enough to kill as Iwaizumi followed in after him. Oikawa stalked over to Kita and slammed a letter into his chest, Kita not needing to give it a look to know who was the sender as he snaps, “Did you send me this?”

“I did not.”

“Then who did? Telling me that my days in the opera are numbered and that Atsu-chan will be singing on my behalf tonight?! Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place? What kind of bullshit is this?!” the singer begins to break down into tears, the owners moving quickly to calm him down as Iwaizumi sighed. As they tried to calm down the sobbing singer, the doors banged open once more to reveal Akaashi, his voice steady as he announced, “Atsumu has returned.” All men breathed a sigh of relief, Kita in particular releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he asked, “Is he alright?”

“He had a long night. For now, he needs rest. And also, I have a note from the Phantom.” He holds up the letter as Matsun groans, moving over to snatch it out of Akaashi’s hand, the owner ripping open the top of the letter before furiously beginning to read it. As he spoke, the voice of the Phantom begins to take over, a voice haunting and sweet as he spoke the words he had written down.

“Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Miya Atsumu has been returned to you and I am anxious of his career. In the new production of “Il Muto”, you will therefore cast Oikawa as the pageboy and put Mr Atsumu in the role of Count. The role which Mr Atsumu plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent – which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.”

“I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G,” Matsun finishes just as Oikawa lets out a squawk, “What?! Let Atsu-chan be the main? What king of bullshit is this?!” He turns to Kita, pointing an accusing finger at him as he snarled, “The Lord – her lover! He must have sent me this!”  
  


“Why would I do such a thing?” Kita says as Oikawa whirls around to Akaashi, the man looking as though he wished the man would leave his sight as he wails, “Aka-chan! This has to be a joke right?”

“Unfortunately it isn't.”

“What?!” Oikawa all but collapses into a heap on the ground, Iwaizumi trying to pull him back up o no avail as Matsun slams his hand onto the table for silence, “This man is mad! This has to be a joke!”

“Indeed Matsun. There is no way we will be following his orders. After all,” he turns to kneel on the ground, holding up the hand of a weeping Oikawa before giving him his most charming smile, “You are our star.” Oikawa’s eyes sparkle as he let himself be pulled to his feet, Matsun turning to announce to the small gathering as he called out.

“Mr Atsumu will be playing the Pageboy – the silent role.”

“And Oikawa will be playing the lead!” Makki finishes as Oikawa grins, trying to hide his blush as Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, having been used to his lover’s dramatics. Akaashi scowls ashe steps forward, knowing full well what would happen if they went against the Phantom’s orders as he tries to reason with them.

“Who scorn his word, beware to those..”

  
“Yeah yea whatever! We’ll be fine, after all, ghosts aren’t real,” Makki finished his sentence for him as Akaashi continues, his voice cracking with worry.

“The angel sees, the angel knows.”

  
“Oh enough of this bullshit Akaashi! We will have this casting and that’s that! Ennoshita, see to it that the rest of the cast is assemble and prepared for this play! Don’t worry, our dear Oikawa Tooru, our prima donna, we won’t let you down. The world needs you after all,” Matsun grins as he gives Oikawa a kiss on the knuckles. The singer nearly becomes a melted puddle as he swoons, Iwaizumi snarling at how he better not cheat on him when Kita vaguely remembers of Atsumu’s words.

_“Father used to speak of an angel.”_

_“Atsumu spoke of an angel. Could it be… could it be, this so called Opera Ghost?”_ Kita thinks as Akaashi prays for the gods protection, knowing full well that doom will descend on the group for breaking the Phantom’s wishes.

“Heaven help you, those who doubt.”

In the shadows, Kiyoomi curls his lip as he whips his cloak behind him, moving to head back to his cavern as he grins to himself.

“You think you can replace my angel of music? Think again, you fools.”


	6. To the rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Atsumu.” The aching feeling in his chest refused to go away as he stumbles towards the edge of the roof, remembering how happy Atsumu had looked with Kita.
> 
> “Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.”

Kita moves to sit in the fabled Box Five, his nerves steeling as he sat down. Akaashi had been next to horrified when he had told him he was going to remain there for the duration of the show, telling him that he would doom them all with his defiance before walking off. Makki and Matsun took their seats in Box Six, giving the Lord a nod as the show began to play below them.

The front curtain rises to reveal an 18th century salon, a canopied bed situated in the centre of the stage. The Count was played by a preening Oikawa. Atsumu steps in soon after playing the Pageboy, his body clothed in a simple tunic and cotton pants. In the room were two men, both being attended to by Hinata as a woman began to gossip about the Count’s current relationship with Atsumu’s character.

The rest of the play goes over Kita’s head as he watches the story play out. He had to admit he had seen better but seeing Atsumu being taken advantage of on stage made his stomach roll. He hated how Atsumu had to fake giving flirty looks to another man, his hand curling in his lap when he saw the two of them tumble into the bed. Oikawa’s giggles didn’t help either, the smile on Atsumu’s face so strained it might have been able to tear paper.

Kita was beginning to think that the Opera Ghost was a hoax when all of a sudden, a booming voice echoes across the theatre, patrons looking up and down in horror as the Phantom whispers, “Didn’t I instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?”

“He’s here. The Phantom of the Opera,” Hinata squeaks as Atsumu turns pale, the faux blonde visibly shaking even as Oikawa demands on what is going on.

“Its him… I know it… its him…”

“Oh shut it Atsu-chan! Your part is supposed to be silent, you little toad!” he snaps as the Phantom’s voice booms overhead, “A toad, sir? Perhaps its you who are the toad.” Silence hangs across the room as Oikawa squawks, the singer shaking in anger as he turns to snap at Ennoshita who had all but froze as Oikawa snaps.

“Continue playing!” he yells as Ennoshita gulps, slowly getting the orchestra to pick up their playing as Oikawa clears his throat, “Serafimo, away with this preetnse! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my… croak…..” As he sang, his voice slowly turned into one of a croak, Oikawa letting out a yell of terror before trying again. When he found himself croaking once more, Oikawa began to freak out, screaming as he ran curls into a ball as the Phantom begins to laugh. Atsumu’s hair stands up on one end as the Phantom cackles, the lights in the room flickering on and off one by one as he booms, “Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!”

Iwaizumi quickly rushes onto the stage to be by his lover’s side, his hands moving to soothe the crying singer before carrying him off stage. Even Atsumu felt a tiny ounce of pity for the poor man being embarrassed in front of a large crowd, Oikawa’s sobs echoing in the air as the audience gets into a panic. Matsun and Makki looked lost at what to do, the two men whispering among themselves when Ennoshita cleared his throat, clapping his hands together as he called for order.

“I am terribly sorry for what happened. In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight’s opera.” He claps his hands, the orchestra striking up a tune as Akaashi hurriedly shooed the ballerinas onto the stage. Hinata quickly gave Atsumu a nod before disappearing back stage, the other ballerinas already beginning to dance as the orchestra struck up a tune. As he looked up, he could see the Phantom lurking in the shadows, his cloak ever so visible as Atsumu made out his smirk. His heart hammered as he rushes off the stage, almost tripping over his own feet when someone managed to catch him in their arms, the singer looking up to see that it was Kita who caught him.

“Kita-san?” Kita holds onto him tightly as the singer sags against him, Kita slowly disentagling them from one another before grabbing onto his hand, “Come with me, Atsumu. I know somewhere safe.”

“Wait…” Atsumu whispers as he remembers the roof of the Opera House. No one would ever go there since it was so cold now and he would iften sneak up there and look out at the stars when he missed home. Tokyo never did have quite clear skies as Hyogo, the older Miya often reminiscing of his childhood days whenever he managed to catch a glimpse of them.

“To the roof. We’ll be safe there.”

Kita nods as he tugs him along, the two men escaping from the stage as Matsun and Makki tried to call for order and pretty much failing to do so. The audience was in an uproar, most of them wanting to get out of the opera house in case the phantom tried to pull another stunt. The two owners really hoped that their shares wouldn’t plummet and that they would still have an audience tomorrow.

In the meantime, Kita and Atsumu had managed to reach the roof, the two of them bursting into the open air just as the sound of sirens filled the air. Below them, they could see police cars and firemen gathering around the building, people ready to enter and try to find the mysterious Opera Ghost as Kita pants, “Atsumu, why did you bring us here?”

  
“Don’t take me back there!” Atsumu finds himself yelling as Kita grabs his arm, his gloved fingers burning through the sleeve of his shirt. As much as he hated to force Atsumu to go back down, if they didn’t, people were going to have an uproar about him disappearing again.

  
“We must return!”

“He’ll kill me!”

“Be still now,” Kita whispers as Atsumu shivers, the wind whipping through his thin shirt, “His eyes will find me there!”

“Please, Atsumu, don’t say that.”

“Those eyes burn!”

“There is not Phantom of the Opera Atsumu!” Kita yells, his voice rising higher as Atsumu begins to panic. The singer had his head in his hands as he paced around, his heart hammering so loudly it nearly blocked out Kita’s voice as he whispers, “I can’t escape from him.”

“The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind!” Kita snaps as he reaches out to hug Atsumu. The singer tried to wiggle away as he held onto him tighly, not wanting to let him go as Atsumu snaps, “Let go of me!”

“There is no Phantom of the Opera!”

“Kita-san, I’ve been there – to his world of unending night… to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness.” Just remembering the cavern made Atsumu cluster phobic, wondering how Kiyoomi could bear living down there on his own all the time. He doubted the guy was even the type to get some fresh air, staying below to work on his music. But then again… his voice would fill his spirit with s strange sweet sound. And through that music, Atsumu’s soul would begin to soar. He had never heard a voice like that before…

“Atsumu, what you heard was a dream and nothing more,” Kita whipers as the singer stopped struggling. He slowly released him, letting Atsumu take a deep breath before reaching out to unfasten his cloak. He wrapped it around Atsumu’s shoulders, the singer giving a nod of acknowledgement as Kita took his hand. Atsumu’s hand was ice cold, his hand running over his knuckles. As he took in the sight of his childhood friend and crush, he saw just how much Atsumu was haunted by this so-called Phantom of the Opera but at the same time, almost felt entranced by it. While he held the man in high regard, Atsumu also felt the sadness Kiyoomi was going through of being stuck below all alone in the wet and damp.

Kita would do everything to keep Atsumu safe.

He gently cupped Atsumu’s cheek, the younger boy shivering as Kita ran a thumb over the smooth skin. Atsumu had grown up to be so beautiful; how did he not capture his heart as his own earlier?

“No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyes fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you – my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry – your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.” He watches as Atsumu begins to smile, his breath escaping from his lips as he whispers.

“Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.. say you need me with you, now and always… promise me that all you say is true – that’s all I ask of you.” Kita takes both of his hands into his, slowly coming closer to him as he sings.

“Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You’re safe : No- one will find you, your fears are far behind you…”

“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night… and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.”

“Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime… let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you… anywhere you go, let me go too – Atsumu, that’s all I ask of you…” Both of them began to come closer as their breaths begin to mingle, Atsumu’s taller frame almost covering Kita as the singer smiles.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you.”

“Share each day with me each night, each morning.”

“Say you love me,” Atsumu whispers as Kita smiles, “You know I do.”

“Love me – that’s all I ask of you…” the two were quick to close the gap, the older grabbing onto Atsumu’s chin and bringing him for a kiss. Atsumu leaned into him, savouring every taste he had on him as Kita smiled. This was his very first kiss; how glad he was to have saved it for this moment. He had always wondered how Atsumu would taste during a kiss; he reminded him of the night and youth.

When they finally separated, Atsumu had a flushed, giddy look on his face. Kita really hoped he wasn’t blushing when Atsumu starts from his reverie, shaking his head as he mutters, “I must go – they’ll wonder where I am… Kita-san,” he turns to give him one last kiss before squeezing his hand.

“Wait for me, Kita-san!”

“I will be waiting at the door with my finest horses,” he smiles as Atsumu nods. Kita slips a hand into his, slowly guiding him down the steps, both of them too lost in their newfound love to notice one Sakusa Kiyoomi emerging from the shadows, having heard the entire interaction. The Phantom had no idea why his heart hurt so much; people kissed all the time, they fell in love.

Why did he feel so betrayed?

He slowly gets up from his hiding place, leaning against the roof as he reaches out for the spot where they had disappeared. The wind whipped through his cloak, the wind ruffling his messy curls even more as he whispers.

“I gave you my music music, made your song take wing. And now, how you’ve repaid me : denied me and betrayed me. he was bound to love you when he heard you sing…

Atsumu.

"Atsumu.” The aching feeling in his chest refused to go away as he stumbles towards the edge of the roof, remembering how happy Atsumu had looked with Kita.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.”

“No… no…” Kiyoomi whispers, his knees buckling as he crashes to the ground. As he tried to get up, his legs gave way as the feeling in his chest began to build up, making him suffocate as he touches his face. His fingers came away wet, Kiyoomi wondering what was going on since he never cried before as Kita and Atsumu continued to sing.

“Share each day with me, each night each morning.”

Something within Kiyoomi snapped as he rushed to the edge, forcing himself to his feet. His voice carried into the cold night as he shouted, his voice loud and clear as he screamed, “You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!” His screams continued to pierce the night, signalling the policemen to rushed to the roof, only to find it empty.

Down below, as the cast of Il Muto took their bow, a single scream rang through the air as the chandelier came crashing down. As the audience shouted in panic and made it for the doors, Atsumu could only stand still as the chandelier crashed at his feet, shards of crystal and steels shooting in all directions. Sparks rose from the lightbulbs as the singer looks up, searching for the masked man of the theatre as he whispers.

“Omi.”


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Act 2!

**Several months later…**

Makki and Matsun walked arm in arm, the Opera House alive with music and fun as people danced about. the two of them grinned at each other, all dressed up for the occasion in smart swallow tail coats with domino masks covering their faces. The men stepped in, Makki breathing in the scent of wine and the new year as he smiled,   
“My dear Matsun. What a splendid party!”

“The prologue to a bright new year!” Matsun grins as he leads him inside, both of them weaving through the crowd of dancers. As tonight was a masquerade ball, everyone doned masks ranging from animals to simple ones that covered the eyes. Chatter and laughter rang through the air as the two business owners strode forward, proud and ready to take on the new year as they beamed.

“Quite a night! I’m impressed!” Makki smiles as he comes to a stop, snatching a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

“Well, one does one’s best,” Matsun does the same, kissing Makki’s hand before both of them took a toast, “Here’s to us!” As they drank, the party guests begin to gather around, dancing the night away as they began to sing.

“Masquerade! Paper faces on parade… masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade… Masquerade! Look around around – there’s another mask behind you!”

As everyone danced the night away, a certain couple snuck through the corridors, soft giggles filling the air as they clutched onto each other’s hands. Both were dressed in red and gold military style suits, fox masks placed on the side of their heads that covered their faces. Kita smiled as his fiancé, a golden band flashing on a chain around his neck as Atsumu leans against him.

“Kita-san, thanks for coming with me tonight,” Atsumu smiles as Kita nods, his hand squeezing tight. There was no way he would ever let Atsumu out of his sight after what happened with the Phantom so many times. His grip on his partner’s hand tightened as he spun him around, moving to crush him against the wall with a kabedon as Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows.

“Feisty I see,” he grins as Kita pulled him into a seering kiss. The two of them continued to kiss for a moment until Atsumu slowly pushes him off, his face flushed from the kiss as he mutters, “I don’t know if it is a good idea to kiss out here. As much as I love you doing that… Omi…” Kita had heard that name being mentioned a couple of times when he had stayed over with Atsumu, the boy writhing in his sleep as the name “Omi” spilled out of his lips like a mantra. Kita had gone to dig about for information on this person but alas, nothing was found.

  
Kita slowly clears his throat, holding out a hand for Atsumu to take as he guides him to the dance floor. Already, Hinata was seen bounding down the steps, a crow mask covering the upper part of his face as he barelled into his best friend. Akaashi was dressed in a regal suit, his gunmetal eyes standing out from behind a silver owl mask as Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked hand in hand behind them. The prima donna was dressed in an aqua blue, gold and white suit, his partner wearing just about the same except he was sporting a very evident scowl. Some of the women nearby swooned as the power couple passed by them, Oikawa throwing them flirty looks until Iwaizumi squeezed his hand tight enough to nearly break a couple of bones. Makki and Matsun greeted the duo with hugs and kisses, Iwaizumi trying his best to shove them off while Oikawa was all too happy to indulge them.

“Ah, finally. Its been six months,” Matsun smiles as Oikawa winks, “Oh delight.”

“Of relief,” Iwaizumi sighs, glad his lover hasn’t gotten into more life threatening situations. After the incident of croaking like a toad, Oikawa had hidden himself in his room, not wanting to come out until Iwaizumi had to literally manhandle him to this party under the promise that if he went, he would finally accept his proposal.

Makki and Matsun somehow managed to swipe some champagne flutes and handed them over to the newly engaged couple, all of them raising their glasses as Makki cheered, “A toast to a prosperous year!”

“To a new chandelier,” Matsin winked as Iwaizumi and Oikawa raised their lglasses, “And may its splendour never fade!” They laughed as they downed their drinks, the music and song rising higher in the air as the dancers took to the stairs. Atsumu held onto Kita as they watched the performance, a smile on his face at how wonderful this night was going. He was now engaged to the love of his life, had a primary position in the theatre, things were almost…

At the height of the activity, a figure suddenly appears at the top of the staircase. The man was dressed in full crimson, his wavy locks visible even in the flickering lights as he walked down. Black boots clicked on the polished marble, a fox mask doning his features as the crowd parted like the red sea. Some of the guests were whispering among each other on who it was, the man coming to a stop at the centre of the stairs as he sneered.

“Why so silent, good gentlemen? Did you think I had left you for good?” he chuckled at that as he saw Makki and Matsun visibly shake and sweat harder as he approached them. “Have you missed me good gentlemen? I have written you an opera!” He reaches into his crimson robes to pull out a bound manuscript. He steps forward, coming close to Makki as the man let out a squeak as he deposited it into his hands. The smirk on his lips made Makki gulp as he grins, “Here I bring the finished score – “Don Juan Triumphant!” Makki stumbled backwards as Matsun reached to steady him, Iwaizumi having had thrown out a hand to protect Oikawa as the Phantom sneered.

“I advise you to comply – my instructions should be clear. Remember, there are worse things than a shattered chandelier.” His gaze turns to Atsumu, the singer gulping as he feels himself getting pulled in by those dark orbs. The Phantom reaches out with a gloved hand, beckoning him towards him until his hand finally rested over his heart. Slowly, the Phantom moved his hand, lightly touching Atsumu’s chest before landing on the golden ring hanging around his throat. His finger curled around it before giving a hard yank, the sound of metal breaking echoing as he held the ring in his finger. Kita bristles as the Phantom turns to smile at him, predatory as he gripped onto Atsumu’s chin.

“Your chains are still mine – you will sing for me!” His laugh echoed across the room as the lights suddenly went out. People began to scream as the light slowly flickers back on, the spot where the Phantom had stood now empty as Atsumu nearly collapses.

Will he ever be free of those dark haunting eyes of Kiyoomi’s?

…

The days following the disaster of a New Year’s party were rough, with Ennoshita desperately trying to teach the new cast the play that the Phantom had written. The man was already going mad having to deal with something he had merely got his hands on for a few days and turn it into a performance of the lifetime in a matter of weeks. Kita watched as the poor man tried not to tear his hair out, the patron moving to speak to Akaashi, who was standing in the corner of the room supervising the ballerinas. There was a faraway look on the man’s face as Kita tapped his shoulder, the Opera Chief jerking out of his thoughts as he sighed, “Please, dear sir, don’t ask me. I know no more than anyone else.” As he tries to move, Kita reaches out to grab him by the wrist, stopping him from moving as Akaashi whispers, “Please.”

“I know you have seen something, haven’t you? For all of our sakes, please…” Akaashi sighs as he snatches his hand away from him, straightening himself as he starts uneasily, “It was years ago. I shall never forget him. A man, crouching on the ground, his eyes filled with hate for the world that had abandoned him.” Akaashi could remember the day he saw Kiyoomi, half of his face covered with a mask. The part that was visible was so beautiful it was as though he had been carved out by the gods but the hidden part of his face… it was a monstrosity.

‘He was a prodigy, scholar, architect, musician. A freak of nature… more monster than man.”

“Deformed?” Kita whispers as Akaashi shook his head, “An accident.” Kita felt the slightest bit of pity for the Phantom when Akaashi continues, “The world soon forgot him, but I never can… for in this darkness. I couldn't abandon him.” Akaashi shudders as he remembered walking through the corridors that night, the small hand in his as he led him down to the underground of the Opera House. He had never told a soul about him taking care of the boy, leaving him enough money and rules to survive on. Never did he expect him to become the Phantom of the Opera, causing chaos among the singers and managers of the Opera House. 

“I have said too much, Lord Kita. There have been too many accidents…” he whispers as he backs off, disappearing into the shadows as Kita reaches out to catch him when he calls out, “Accidents? What sort of accidents? Akaashi-san!” He chases after the Opera Chief into the darkness while in another part of the Opera House, Atsumu was hearing a screaming match between Oikawa, Makki and Matsun, the prima donna shouting at the top of his lungs as he yells, “This whole affair is an outrage!” He slams the script onto the table, several papers flying to the ground as Iwaizumi sighs.

“I have to agree with Shittykawa but this time, the score is one heck of a score.”

“Dear Matsukawa Issei, re my orchestrations : We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone… this is insane! We can’t find a replacement for them at this rate!” Matsun yells as he tossed the letter into the air in frustration. Makki looked close to tearing his apart as Oikawa rounds on Atsumu. His eyes were livid as he pointed a perfectly manicured nail in his face.

“Its all your fault!”

“What do you mean?!” Atsumu snaps as Oikawa snarls, “Atsumu this. Atsumu that. Everything is all about you! You don’t even have to voice to sing for this role!”

“How dare you!”

“I’m not a fool! You think I’m blind?!” Oikawa screeches as he launches himself at Atsumu. Iwaizumi steps in between them, preventing Oikawa from pouncing as his fiancé screams. Atsumu could only flinch and not curl up into a ball as Kita bursts into the room, his fiancé moving to give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek as he holds up a letter grimly.

“Another one of his letters.” He reads it out to the assembled group, his voice carrying into the air as Atsumu shakes his head, “No, I can’t do this, Kita-san.”

“Atsumu…” Kita whispers when a thought came into his mind, a lightbulb moment flashing above his head as he whispers, “We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend.”

“We’re listening,” Makki and Matsun said as they leaned forward, Kita nodding as he explained, “We shall play his game – perform his work – but remember we hold the ace. For if Atsumu sings,” he turns to his shivering fiancé, “he is certain to attend.”

“So, if we make certain doors are barred.”

“We make certain men are there,” Makki and Matsun thought as Kita nods, “We make certain they are armed so when the curtain falls, his reign will end!”

“This is insane! There is no way we can pull this off! Unless we get rid of him,” he points his finger at Atsumu as he hisses, “He’s the one behind all of this! Its all her doing!”

“Tooru, stop!” Iwaizumi warns as Kita stands up for his lover, “This will be his undoing!” He begins to hear some whimpering from the back where Atsumu is crouched into a ball, the faux blonde clapping his hands over his ears as he whispers, “Please, don’t.”

“Atsumu,” Kita starts as Atsumu screams, his hands griping his hair hard enough to pull out a fistful as he yells, “If you don’t stop, I will go mad! Kita-san, I’m frightened! Don’t make me do this! It scares me, don’t put me through this ordeal of fire… he’s take me, I know.. we’ll be parted forever… he won’t let me go.” He reaches to grab a fistful of Kita’s jacket, his knuckles turning white as he leans into him, his voice almost muffled by the fabrib.

“What I once used to dream, I now dread… if he finds me, it won’t ever end. And he’ll always be there, singing songs in my head… he’ll always be there…” he slumps to the ground, Kita barely managing to catch him as he continues to whisper, “He’ll always be there, inside my head.” Oikawa snorts at his words, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, “He’s mad.”

“Atsumu dear,” Kita whispers as he carasses his fiance’s cheek, his touch soft as Atsumu shudders.

“You said yourself. He was nothing but a man… yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we’re dead.” Atsumu turns away from him, snatching himself away from Kita’s grasp as he stammers.

“Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?” He slowly gets up, his legs shaking as he brings his hands to his head. He could hear the sound of Kiyoomi taunting him in his mind, threatening to take everything he loved dear from him as he cried out.

“He kills without a thoughts, he murders all that’s good. I know I can’t refuse and yet, I wish I could. Oh God – if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this Phantom’s opera.” Atsumu turns his heel and runs out, Kita shouting for him to come back as the door slammed shut behind him. As the doors banged shut, Kita raises a curled fist into the air, his voice rising as he screamed his challenge into the shadows.

“So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster is yours!”


	8. Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a shit day of finding out I have two weeks to fix a failed assignment or else hasta la vista to my course and Christmas.
> 
> November sucks like a freaking bitch dammit.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some SakuAtsu and AtsuKita fluff moments (sorta fluff).

Atsumu wanders through the graveyard, the ends of his cloak sweeping amongst the leaves. The cold January air bites into his skin as he breathes, his breath forming small puffs of smoke before his eyes as he shivered. All around him, the world was painted white, snow settling onto dark tombstones with family names engraved in gold surrounding him. The only sound that accompanied him was the sound of his boots crunching snow underneath his feet and his breath.

Atsumu couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. One minute he was practicing with Hinata and the other cast members for the latest show until Ennnoshita nearly smashed the piano in anger only to find the instrument had a mind of its own. The conductor ended up calling for a break, everyone scattering across the room when Atsumu heard Kiyoomi’s voice calling to him. As he turned, the sound of bells filled his mind, his feet moving to find the source and the next thing he knew, he was outdoors in the largest cemetery in the city.

He shudders, remembering the day his father’s funeral procession that brought them here. Him and Osamu had only been ten when their father died, their mother having died giving birth to them years ago. As he was laid to rest next to his wife, his orphaned children could only hold onto each other for support as his ashes were laid to rest in the family grave. Osamu had been sobbing then and as the eldest and patriarch of the family, Atsumu didn’t let his tears flow until well after the funeral when he was all alone. Soon, he came to a stop in front of the Miya family grave, the kanji nearly blocked out by snow as he whispers.

“You were once, our one companion. You were all that mattered… you were once, a friend and father – then our world was shattered.” So many times Atsumu wished he had spent more time with him, learning more about the world through his lenses. His father had been the one to tell him that their mother had been an opera singer, inspiring him to follow the path to try and get closer to her. He gently sweeps the snow from the top of the grave, the snow falling onto the altar below.

“Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.”

_Father, help me. I am so lost. I am engaged to Kita and while I am happy for it, deep down, I also want to be with Omi. I can’t help but be drawn into his presence, to want to stand by his side as he teaches me to sing._

_He looks so, so lonely down there._

“Wishing I could hear your voice again. Knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won’t help me to do all that you dreamed I could.”

He had only just managed to become a singer less than a year ago. His mother had climbed the ranks since she was a teenager. Osamu now had his own restaurant and was going to get married soon.

Just what kind of son was he?

The many tombstones surrounding him suddenly seemed to elongate, swallowing him in their darkness as he wrapped his cloak tighter around his sholders.

“Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for you, the wrong companions – you were warm and gentle.” Atsumu takes a breath, his breath shaking as he balls his fists. Why couldn’t he make up his mind? He knew Kita was the one in the right but at the same time, he wanted to back up Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi was truly the angel of music his father had sent for him, the man being the very reason he had managed ot get this far. Atsumu grips onto the top of his family tombstone, his fingers curling on top of the marble as he hisses.

“Too many years fighting back tears… why can’t the past just die! Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!” His voice comes out raged as he sings into the empty sky, the snow raining around him as he exhales.

“No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across, the wasted years. Help me say goodbye.” He drops his hands as he hears footsteps in the snow. He turns to see a large mausoleum looming in the distance, the stone angel carrying a sword as a figure stepped out from behind it. Atsumu sucked in a breath as Kiyoomi spoke out to him, his voice warm and enticing as he beckoned him close.

“Wandering child, so lost. So helpless. Yearning for my guidance.” The singer turns to the sound of the voice, his lips parted in a smile as he calls out, “Angel or father. Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?”

“Have you forgotten your Angel?” the Phantom chuckles as Atsumu cries out, his hand reaching out for him.

“Angel, oh speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper!”

“Too long you’ve wandered in winter,” the Phantom whispers as he reaches out to take Atsumu’s hand, the singer a mere two feet away from him. unknown to him, Kita had followed them the entire way, the Lord watching as his lover walked towards the Phantom. He clenches his fist as he watches how mesmerised Atsumu looks, gritting his teeth as he murmurs to himself, “Once again, he is his. Once again, he returns to him.” He bit his lip as the Phantom continued to sing, his voice mesmerising even to Kita as he called out, “Far from my far fetching gaze.”

“Wild my mind beats against you,” Atsumu whispers as he reaches out, his hand almost touching the Phantoms as they both sang, “Yet your/ the soul obeys.”

“To the arms of his angel. Angel of demon still he calls him. luring her back from the grave, angel of dark seducer.” Blood falls onto the ground from him having bit his lip too hard, his hand already moving to retrieve the weapon he had brought as the Phantom sang loud and clear.

“Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty! Angel of Music! Do not shun me, come to your strange Angel!”

“Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty! Angel of Music, my protector, come to me, strange angel.” Tears glistened in Atsumu’s eyes as the tips of his fingers touched the Phantom’s. the Phantom shudders as he tries to curl his fingers in, his hand ghosting over Atsumu’s as he sings, “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: my Angel of music.”

“No!” Kita yells as he rushes out from his hiding place. He smashes Atsumu out of the way, the singer falling onto the ground as the Phantom snarls, “Why you little…” he steps out of the way as Kita throws a fist into his face, the Phantom stepping aside quickly as Kita shouts out to his love, “Atsumu! Atsumu, listen to me. Whatever you may believe. This man… this… thing! Is not your father!” He turns to glare at the Phantom, his hand reaching to draw out his katana as the blade glints in the darkening sky. The Phantom curls his lip as the Lord stood above him, the tip of his blade raised over his heart as he grins.

“You dare to harm an unarmed man?”

“If it means protecting the one I love, so be it,” Kita snarls as he raised his sword. Before he could strike, Atsumu’s cry blows away his concentration, the singer’s voice pained as he cried out, “Kita-san! Don’t hurt him!”

“Are you mad?! He’s been trying to kidnap you for the past year! How could you want him to go scot free?!” Kita snaps as Atsumu scrambles to him. he slowly pulls at his robes, unable to stand up as he leans against his leg, rubbing his face against the fabric as he whispers, “Please. Omi is just trying to help me.” Kita’s eyes widened at the nickname as Kiyoomi begins to cackle, his hand rising as he snaps his fingers. The world glows orange as Kita shouts, barely managing to get them out of the way as a fireball hit the ground where they stood. Kiyoomi continued to laugh as he begins to clap, the smile on his face manic as he croons, “Bravo, sir. Such spirited words!”

Above them, fireballs began to rain towards them, Kita snatching Atsumu’s wrist as Kiyoomi croons, “Let’s see how far you dare go, Kita Shinsuke.” Anotehr fireball rockets at them, Kita barely missing his head getting blown off as he yells, “More deception? More violence?”

“Kita-san, please!” Atsumu begs as Kita shoves him away, reaching for his sword as he strodes towards Kiyoomi. All the while, the Phantom continues to assault him with fireballs, his one visible eye livid as he calls out, “I’m here! I’m here, sir. The angel of death! Come on, come on, sir. Don’t stop! Don’t stop! You wouldn’t want Atsumu to see you this pathetic.” Kita snarls as he begins his charge, Atsumu letting out a screams as he grabs him from behind, stopping him his tracks as Kita shouts, “Atsumu, let go of me!”

“Don’t hurt Omi! Please! Don’t!” Kita snarls as he snatches Atsumu by the wrist and drags him away from there, Kiyoomi shouting his name as he begged for him to come back. His hand reaches out to the man he could never lay claim to, fury rising within him as he calls out, “So be it! now let it be war upon you both!”

If he couldn’t have Atsumu, no one could have him.

…

The Opera House was filled with the sound of people getting ready for the Don Juan triumphant performance that night. Ballerinas and assemble members were rushing to get into costumes or go over lines, most of them moving to avoid the firemen and one Kita Shinsuke stroding through its halls. Akaashi gave them a withered look, shaking his head in disapprobal as Kita lays out the plan to the men, Matsun and Makki following behind him as Kita turns to face the crew,

“You understand your instructions?”

“Yes sir!” several of the firemen said as he nodded, raising a silver whistle into the air, “When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured.” At his word, the men began to move to secure the doors, their voices coming back to him confirming all doors had been secured following a series of slamming doors. Kita prays that this would be enough to trap the Phantom, his curling around the gold engagement ring around his throat as he hears Kiyoomi’s voice floating in the air.

“I’m here : the Phantom of the Opera. I’m here : the Phantom of the Opera.” The firemen began to look around in a panic, the tallest of the group with silver hair yelping as he accidentally fired a shot.

“You idiot! You’ll kill someone, Lev!” a shorter fireman yells as Lev bows in apology. Kita sighs as Kiyoomi continues to taunt them, his voice echoing across the Opera House as he sings.

“No “buts”! for once, Lord Kita Shinsuke is right. Seal my fate tonight – I hate to havr to cut the fun short. But the joke’s wearing thin.. let the audience in.” He cackles as the main doors open, patrons beginning to flood into the premises as his voice rose to the ceiling in a crescendo.

“Let my opera begin!”


	9. Past the point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past the point of no return – no backward glances : the games we’ve played till now are at an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have never listened and looked at this song so much before and just trying to analyse it and see what it means. Enjoy!

How the hell did Atsumu get into this situation?

Sure, this was part of the script but feeling the presence of Kiyoomi nearly startles him, the singer shaking as the man approaches from behind. He didn’t need to turn to know it was him, Kiyoomi’s soft hands reaching to run along his frame as Atsumu gave a shudder. His body was shivering from both the anticipation and heating situation, the boy praying he didn’t go crazy from the contact as his lover watches from the audience.

“You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge in your mind, you’ve already succumbed to me. Dropped all defences completely succumbed to me,” Atsumu shivers as Kiyoomi runs a hand along his stomach, his hands doing wonders as he mentally screams at how this was supposed to be kid friendly! The Phantom’s hand continue to wander as he sang, the heat in Atsumu’s stomach beginning to boil more with each note as Kiyoomi wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Now you’re here with me, no second thoughts, you have decided, decided.” Atsumu gasps as Kiyoomi reaches for his side, his hand moving dangerously close to his butt as he sings, “Past the point of no return – no backward glances : the games we’ve played till now are at an end. Past all thought of “if” and “when” – no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend.” Atsumu shivers, stifling himself as Kiyoomi’s hands move across his chest. He could feel his fingers grazing over his nipples ever so slightly, the boy shuddering as Kiyoomi pressed his covered face against the crook of his neck.

“What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?” Atsumu really, really prayed he wasn’t about to get fired up on stage as Kiyoomi’s breath tickles at his ear, his hand never stopping its journey as he continued to drag Atsumu closer and closer to the edge.

“Past the point of no return, the final threshold – what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…” Slowly, Kiyoomi releases Atsumu, the singer barely able to breath as he slowly steps away from him. His legs were jelly from all the touching that he had received earlier, the singer feeling his mind already wandering beyond as he turns. He couldn’t contain the foxlike grin forming on his face, licking his lips as he stepped closer, a hand reaching to run a hand along Kiyoomi’s leg as the man shudders.

“You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence.” Atsumu whispers into Kiyoomi’s ear, the man shuddering underneath him as Atsumu decided to return the favour. His hands began to make their way across his torso, wanting to return the favour of all the pleasure he had felt from Kiyoomi as he whispers.

“I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… in my mind, I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent – and now I am here with you: no second thoughts.” Atsumu couldn’t believe the dirt talk flowing out of his tongue, the boy mentally slapping himself for being such a dumb virgin as Kiyoomi takes a shuddering breath, Atsumu’s words already having an effect on him as he reaches out with trembling hands. Atsumu reaches out to connect his with Kiyoomi’s, pressing himself against Kiyoomi’s back as the Phantom tries his best not to let out a cry.

“I’ve decided, decided. Past the point of no return – no going back now: our passion-play has now, at least begun. Past all thought of rights or wrong – one final question : how long should we two wait, before we’re one.”

_Holy shit, how the hell did Omi come up with such dirty lyrics_? Atsumu screams to himself as feels himself blushing against Kiyoomi’s back. The man was visibly shaking, a shaky breath being released ever so often as Atsumu purrs, “When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames last consume us?” Kiyoomi grabs onto Atsumu’s hands, the singer letting out a small yelp as they continue to sing, Atsumu feeling himself going over the edge as he cried out with him.

“Past the point of no return the final threshold – the bridge is scrossed, so stand and watch it burn. We’ve passed the point of no return…” As he finishes, Atsumu takes hold of the covering over Kiyoomi’s face, revealing him as Kiyoomi rounds on him.

His eyes were wide as he stares at Atsumu, betrayal evident as Kita stepped in from behind the curtains, pistol in hand. Several police officers did the same, all weapons trained on Kiyoomi’s head.

“Its over, Phantom. Come with us and we might just not kill you,” Kita snarls as he readies his gun. The sound of guns clicking into place filled the Opera House, Kiyoomi slowly raising his hands into the air. Slowly, he stepped closer to Atsumu, his hand moving to remove a single ring from his finger as he sings.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude.” He holds out a simple golden ring out to Atsumu. The singer’s eyes went wide as Kiyoomi smiles sadly at him, the singer slowly taking it from his fingers and placing it on his own. Kita calls out for everyone to take fire as Kiyoomi reaches out, his eyes filled with longing as he sings, “Say you want me with you, here beside you… anywhere you go, let me go too-“ his voice begging as his hand slowly caresses the side of Atsumu’s face.

“That’s all I ask of…” Before he could finish, Atsumu snatches the mask off his face. Kiyoomi let’s out a horrible wail as he stumbles, his hands moving to cover the grosteque part that was his right side as Atsumu nearly drops the mask. While one part of Kiyoomi’s face was beautiful and perfect, the other side was horribly mangled. His face had nearly melted off, his skin dripping down like ice cream with his right eye blinded and hidden underneath the mess. Kiyoomi slowly turns to look at Atsumu, betrayal in his eyes as he whispers, his words filled with hurt as he asks, “Why, Atsumu?”

“Fire!” Kita yells as Atsumu’s voice to stop was drowned out. Before he could move, Kiyoomi scoops him under his cloak, his arm holding him flush against his body as he began to drag him away from the stage. Kita shouted for them to stop just as Hinata let out a guttural scream, the ballerina having pulled back the curtains to reveal Iwaizumi, all tied up and gagged on a pile of rice as Oikawa rushes to his lover.

“What happened to you, Iwa-chan?!” he wails as the crowd begins to scream, everyone stampeding to run out of the exits. Makki and Matsun slowly watched as their audience began to flood into the streets, the two of them groaning as Makki moans, “We’re ruined, Makki! Ruined!”

  
“Oh damn, how are we going to repair this now?!”

“Now isnt the time for worrying about money! The Phantom has Atsumu!” Kita yells as a hand fastens on his arm, Kita snapping his head to meet gunmetal eyes as Akaashi hisses, “Kita-san, come with me.” He drags him behind the curtains, dragging him down the corridor as they weaved past panicked ballerinas and cast members.

“I know where they are,” Akaashi whispers as they turned a corner, heading down a corridor Kita had never been through before as he asks, “But can I trust you?”

“You must! But remember : your hand at the level of your eyes!” Kita’s eyes widened, his mouth trying to form the words on why he needed to do such a thing as Akaashi snaps, “Why? The Punjab lasso.”

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata yells as he sprints towards them. The ballerina was shaking as he nearly smashes into them, panting as he wheezed out, “Let me come with you!”

“No, Hinata! Stay here!”

“But…”

“Its not safe! Kita-san, come with me,” Akaashi urges as he drags Kita down the corridor, his son watching them disappear into the darkness as Akaashi whispers, his voice almost too low for Kita to catch.

“Hurry, or we shall be too late.”

Several levels below, Atsumu was flung into the boat. Kiyoomi hops on, grabbing the paddle to propel them forward as he growls, “Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness as deep as hell!” He turns to glare at Atsumu, Atsumu unable to look away from the grosteque part that marred his features as he snarls bitterly.

“Why you ask was I bound or chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!” Kiyoomi perks up his ears as he hears the sound of the mob approaching, his paddling quickening as the chanting grew louder and louder. Kiyoomi clicks his tongue, the sight of his home upon them as he growls, “Hounded out by everyone! Met by hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Atsumu… Atsumu.”

His lip wobbles as he grits his lips, trying not to shake as Atsumu debates on touching him. Kiyoomi shivers as he placed a hand over his face, trying to shield himself from Atsumu as he whispers, “Why, why?”

Not too far off, Akaashi brings Kita to the edge of the underground lake, handing him a torch to light the way as he bows, “He lives across the late. This is as far as I dare to go.” He watches as the young man gets into the boat, Kita murmuring thanks to him as he pushes off the edge. Akaashi turns to go back to the slope, hoping he could keep the raging mob at bay for a moment as their yells rose into the air.

“Track down this murderer! He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he’s preyed on us – but now we know : the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below.”

Meanwhile, Kita paddles the best he could, his boat bobbing along the water as he thumbs the engagement ring around his neck. He brings it close to his chest, whispering a prayer to the gods as his grandmother’s voice filled his mind.

“Remember, Shin-chan. The gods are always watching over us.” He kisses the ring as he moves on, his eyes turning to face the approaching gate as he whispers.

“I’m coming Tsumu.

I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final battle begins!
> 
> I didn't want to kill off Iwa-chan like what happened in the musical, Kiyoomi isn't that cruel.
> 
> Next chapter should be up on Wednesday!


	10. Make your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya? We're at the bit where Atsumu has to choose who he wants to go with!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Atsumu was thrown roughly to the ground, his head nearly connecting with the cold stone as Kiyoomis stomps onto land. The man reaches out to grab at a mannequin that looked very much like Atsumu from a throne, the mannequin dressed in wedding suit as he rips off the veil from its face. Kiyoomi stalks over to him as Atsumu backs up against the wall, fear rising as Kiyoomi’s thunderous face got closer and closer.

“Have you gorged yourself, at last in your lust for blood?” Kiyoomi doesn’t answer as he snatches Atsumu by the wrist, bringing the boy to face level as Atsuu sneers, “Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?” Kiyoomi’s grip on his wrist loosened ever so slightly as he tries not to crumple the veil in his hand, his hand shaking as he whsieprs.

“That fate, which condemsn me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face – this infection,” he runs a hand over the ruined part of his face before reaching to cup Atsumu’s cheek, “Which poisons our love.”

Does Kiyoomi even love him? Atsumu doesn’t know. More than once had Kiyoomi tried to steal him away from Kita out of jealousy but seeing the sorrow in his eyes, he could only imagine that Kiyoomi just wanted a companion. The Phantom raises the bridal veil to put it over his face, Atsumu barely flinches as Kiyoomi’s gloved fingers ghosted over his skin.

“This face, which earned other’s fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late – turn around and fave your fate : an eternity of this before your eyes.” His finger trails along his jaw befoe his thumb swipes at Atsumu’s bottom lip, the singer’s heart racing as he whispers.

“This haunted face knows now horror for me now,” he gently reaches out to touch Kiyoomi’s wrist. The man almost recoils from his touch, not knowing how to react to this foreign feeling as Atsumu intertwined his fingers with his, “Its in your soul that the true distortion lies.” Kiyoomi’s head suddenly snaps up to see Kita sneaking his way towards the gate, armed with his sword as a sneer graces his lips. He moves to whisper against Atsumu’s ear, his voice tickling as he sneers, “Wait. I think, my love, that we have a guest!” He looks up to look at Kita in the eye, mad glee gleaming in darkness as he calls out.

“Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true – you have truly made my night!” Kita grabs onto the gate as he tries to gain entrance, the cold metal barely touching as Kiyoomi spins Atsumu around, his hand tighly around his throat and waist as Kita cries out.

“Free him! do what you like only free him! Have you no pity?”

“You lover makes such a passionate plea,” Kiyoomi sighs, rolling his eyes as Atsumu whispers, his face filled with sadness and sorrow, “Please, Kita-san, its useless.”

“I love him! Does that mean nothing? I love him! Show some compassion!” Kita pleaded as Kiyoomi roars, “The world showed no such compassion to me!” After his family died and he lost everything, he had wandered the streets of Tokyo, trying to find food and refuge until he was finally taken in by a kind Akaashi into the Opera House. There, the man had given him a place to stay and a bed to sleep in, under the condition that he would never see the light of day. For years, Kiyoomi remained in the depths of the Opera House, writing whatever he could on musicals and plays he could never direct himself.

Until one day, he saw Atsumu. The boy had been boisterous, loud and cheerful until the despair of never being able to make it to the top began to weigh down on him. Hearing his sobs echo into the night broke Kiyoomi’s heart, reminding him of the days he spent at Atsumu’s age just trying to survive in the streets. Taking pity on him, he began to leave him small notes, little gifts of encouragement that finally became love gifts. More than once he wished to step out of the shadows and hold onto Atsumu forever, letting his voice soothe the rotten soul within him and allow him to take flight.

“Tsumu. Tsumu,” Kita whispers, a single tear running down his cheek as he reaches out for his fiancé. His fingers grasp into air as he begs Kiyoomi, his golden eyes bleary as he begs, “Let me see him.” Kiyoomi merely smirks as he snaps his fingers, allowing the gate to rise from the water as he smiles, “Be my guest.” The gates rose, allowing Kita to step in as Kiyoomi croons, “Sir, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm him? why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?”

“Kita-san!” Atsumu screams all too late as a lasso wrapped around Kita’s neck, the man grappling with it as he was slammed against the gate. He wheezes as he was slowly choked, the air leaving his lungs as Kiyoomi taunts, “Order your find horses now! Raise your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now – well…” He turns to give Atsumu a kiss on the cheek, his hand moving to turn Atsumu to face his lover as he whispers, “Except for Atsumu.” Atsumu was trying not to cry out for his lover as Kiyoomi spins him around, his hand gently caressing his cheek as he produces a gleaming ring for him to take. His hand moves from Atsumu’s waist to hold onto both hands, the man getting down on one knee as he smiles.

“Start a new life with me – buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice – this is the point of no return!” Kita lets out a strangled yell as the lasso tightens further around his neck. Atsumu digs his nails into Kiyoomi’s skin, his hands shaking as he cries out, “The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate…” A single tear falls down from his face as Kita calls out to him, his breath barely audible as he whispers, “Tsumu, forgive me. Please forgive me. I did it all for you, and all for nothing.” No matter how much he tries to protect Atsumu, the Phantom would always have his heart. Even if he let’s Atsumu go, the Phantom will never rest until Atsumu is his.

Deep down, he also knew that Atsumu was as infatuated with the Phantom as much as he was with him. He would always catch Atsumu looking out of the window or looking in the direction of the Opera House from his manor in town, his soft voice singing out for the Angel of Music. While Atsumu loved Kita…

He knew with his kind heart, he would want to stay by the Phantom’s side even more.

“Either way you choose, he has to win,” Kita whispers as he tries not to cry, Kiyoomi grinning, “For either way you choose, you cannot win! So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?”

“Angel of music, please stop!” Atsumu cries out, the tears falling harder as Kita wheezes, “Why make him lie to you, to save me?”

“Why this torment?” Atsumu cries as Kiyoomi yells, “His life is now the prize which you must earn!” Atsumu turns to see Kita wheezing even more, his lips slowly turning blue as he gasps for air. Atsumu cries out as he reaches to hug Kiyoomi around the waist, his arms tight as he cries into him. Kiyoomi stiffens as he hears Atsumu sobbing, his love sobbing out his heart as he whispers.

“Let him go. Even if you deceived me all this while, I will always follow you, my Angel of Music.”

  
“What? Are you insane, Atsumu? All the lies, the deceit he has thrown against you!” Kita cries out as Atsumu yells, “He is all alone down here. In pain, in darkness. Such things would twist his mind and cause him to be like this. I want to take him out of this darkness and show him the light. Sorry Kita-san but…” Atsumu spins Kiyoomi around to face him, gently holding onto his face as he runs a thumb along his jawline.

“I choose to be by the Angel of Music’s side.” He crashes his lips against Kiyoomi’s, the Phantom almost passing out as Atsumu holds him tight. His fingers twined through his hair as they kissed, barely gasping for breath as Kita silently sobs from his perch. Even as he knows that he is about to lose the love of his life forever, he couldn’t help but pray that they would be able to find happiness in their lives when the sound of the mob approaching echoes off the walls. Kiyoomi and Atsumu quickly break apart, both flushed from their encounter as Atsumu turns to Kita, the man’s face facing the water before whispering, “Go. Take him – forget me. Forget all of this! Leave me alone. Go now – don’t let them find you!”

“Kita-san,” Atsumu whispers as he approaches his fiancé, Kita looking up at him weakly as he smiles, his hand reaching out to cup Atsumu’s face one more time before turning to glare at Kiyoomi.

“Make him cry and I will find you.” Kiyoomi nods as he reaches to take Atsumu’s hand, the two of them making their way out of the cavern to leave Kita crying by himself. The man barely even registers that the lasso was now loose around his neck, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he sings.

“Masquerade… paper faces on parade. Masquerade.. hide your face so the world will never find you.” The soft music from a musical box filled the air, leaving Kita’s heart in tatters as Kiyoomi and Atsumu’s voices rose in the air, slowly drifting off into the darkness as they sang the very love song that Kita thought had been meant for him and Atsumu forever.

“Say you’ll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you,” Atsumu sings as Kiyoomi answers, “Share each day with me…”

“Each night.”

“Each morning.”

Kita hungs his head even as Hinata’s loud voice fills the cavern, the ballerina moving to quickly untie Kita from his post. Kita slumps against him, all the energy leaving his legs as he quietly sobs. All around the, the mob has finally entered the cavern, most of them gawking at how the Phantom had managed to live down here without being noticed the entire time. Hinata quickly brings Kita onto dry land, setting the Lord down on the ground when his eyes catch sight of a white mask on the throne.

Slowly, the ballerina picks it up, holding the smooth porcelain in his hands as chaos issues around them, sirens continuing to fill the air of the Tokyo night as one Miya Atsumu disappears into the darkness.

For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And SakuAtsu wins!!!!! I know most people would be arguing that heck, their relationship will be toxic but I just want a happy ending for once for the two of them!
> 
> Final chapter is up on Saturday!


	11. That's all I ask of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the final chapter. Wow its been a crazy few weeks writing this story but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it until the end!

Osamu slowly brings out the signboard for his restaurant, the morning wind biting thorugh his clothes as he shivered. The onigiri seller wraps his arms around his arms, trying to get warm when a set of arms wrapped themselves around him and lifts him up in the air, nearly making his cap fall of his head as he yelps, “Rin! Not now!”

“Oh come on, I know you love it babe,” Suna grins as he gives Osamu a peck on the cheek before putting him down. Osamu sighs, letting himself be spun around for another lazy kiss before hustling his fiancé into the restaurant. Life for a restaurant owner involved getting up at ungodly hours in the day, most of the time resulting in Suna having to be dragged out of bed using other means before he could finally be convinced to work. Despite that, Osamu absolutely loved his work, nothing making him happier than seeing all of his customers walking away with satisfied stomachs and smiles.

As he turns around the counter, he catches sight of the single newspaper cutting that had been plastered on the fridge. The black and white picture of his older twin smiling at him made his stomach drop ever so slightly as he got to work, trying to will himself from thinking about his twin.

Atsumu had disappeared after a performance a year ago and had never been seen again. Kita had gone after them but he claimed to not have remembered what happened during his encounter. Many people speculated the man had even aided Atsumu’s escape and possible elopement with the so called Phantom of the Opera, an elusive ghost that Atsumu used to refer to as the Angel of Music their father had told them about as children. Osamu knew his brother was off in the head but when that turned out to be true, he wished he could have been able to say good bye to him one last time.

“Hey Samu! You have a letter!” Suna called as he brought in their mail. He dropped them on top of the polished countertop, earning a whack in the face with Osamu’s trouble as the man quickly ducked into the kitchen to avoid getting assaulted more. Osamu sighs, wondering how he managed to snag himself both a gem and a moron in the process, turning through the letter to recognise the scrawly handwriting belonging to his older twin. He quickly ripped it open, his fingers trembling as he read the letter, his hands shaking so hard he nearly dropped it.

_Dear Osamu,_

_It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry for not contacting you further but due to me supposed to be missing and never to be seen again, it took me some courage to write back to inform you that your crazy twin is alive and well. Yes, I have eloped, sorry for not inviting you to the wedding that never existed. I wish I could invite you over but Omi doesn’t like others around him._

_Omi truly is an Angel of Music. Without him, I wouldn’t have been able to be free in the world and reach great heights. Even if I had to leave Kita-san, I will never regret my choice of being with Omi. He’s a strange one, but that what makes him so beautiful._

_I will contact you in due time._

_Love,_

_Sakusa Atsumu_

Osamu wraps his fingers around the letter as he tries not to cry, hugging the one piece of paper that connected him to his older brother as Suna came in. He didn’t say a word as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé, giving him a kiss on the temple before gently tugging him to work.

In a house beside the sea, the sound of music being played floated across the raging waters. White curtains flew in the breeze, the wind gently letting them flutter as the room’s single occupant played on a grand piano. His fingers moved across the white and black keys smoothly, a melody filling the room as he gently picked up a pen and began to write some notes on the scoresheet. A smile played on his lips, his face free for the world to see as he turns to see the love of his life standing by the door, a shawl wrapped around his shoulder as he smiles.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime…. Say the word and I will follow you.” Atsumu gently walked into the room to wrap his arms about Kiyoomi’s shoulders, bringing his lips to kiss the marred side of his face as Kiyoomi leans into him. How he had managed to get someone both annoying and kind as Atsumu, he would never know. With all the money he had from the Opera House, they had enough funds to last them a lifetime.

Even if they did not, they could always go back to the Opera House and haunt it once more.

“Share each day with me each night each morning.” He gently brings his husband’s hand to his lips, kissing the pale skin as they sing as one.

“Anywhere you go, let me go too.” Their fingers intertwined, both turning their faces to bring themselves in for a kiss as they smiles.

“That’s all I ask of you.”

…

“And that is the story of the Phantom of the Tokyo Opera House!” Hinata finishes as the children around him applauded. The young ballerinas in training stared at their Opera Chief in wonder as the man explained the various scenes of a tale that happened during his youth, his hand gestures wild as he described each and every scene.

“And did they live happily ever after?” a small girl asks as Hinata grins, “Yup they did! The last time I check, they… ack!” Hinata lets out a yelp as the children shrieked, the thundering presence of the new Opera House owner, Kageyama Tobio looming behind the shorter man as Hinata yells.

“Bakayama! Don’t go whacking my head in front of the children!”

“Hinata boke! If you have so much time to be sitting around and telling stories, you better be racing me later! I made sure to prep the horses for it!”

“You’re on! But you know horse racing makes my butt hurt a lot and it affects my dancing!”

“You don’t even dance anymore!” Kageyama yells as the two began a fist fight, Hinata managing to give Kageyama a good kick in the shin as the man called him “Boke” over and over as the children covered their eyes.

“Why is Kageyama-san so mean even though he likes him?” one of the small girls whispers to her companion as he shrugs.

“Guess loves makes people do all kinds of crazy things.”

As the curtain draws a close to the main couple, a new story begins to unfold in the Tokyo Opera House between two crows. But that is a story to be told another time.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course we needed our happy ever after for these two dorks fufu. And at least OsaSuna get a bit of screen time after being left out throughout the story haha!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.


	12. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got into drawing recently so thought I try it out with these guys. I'm pretty much a newbie but hope you guys like them!

Sakusa Kiyoomi as the Phantom

Miya Atsumu as Christine

Kita Shinsuke as Raoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did an au where they are actors who auditioned for the same roles in Phantom of the Opera (well Oikawa had been Raoul then). Check it out if you're interested!
> 
> Now, need to get back to writing some of my other fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
